robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
10:30
10:30 was a game on 'ROBLOX', this is based on the game. This user doesn't seem all-so-friendly, nor seem too sinister— once you think about it.' '' (The following users aren't hacked, but attacked by the cult. They're attackers, they don't appear to be hackers in anyway, just a quick disclaimer.) '' Updates These updates occur naturally, so, this story probably isn't gonna cover everything—just enough to get informed about the prime star and game that the story is based on. ''10:30 ''a odd ''ROBLOX game, this is just covering the surface of the game's meaning. Please enjoy the story, this is entitled to your '''opinion— if you believe in it, or not. Thank you for reading. Sincerely, —''Leaf'' Backstory Behind: 10:30 My friend, RandomRoboToxicHero ''recently disappeared, without a trace; leading to a 'ROBLOX' Game— titled: ''10:30. I became skeptical, yet concerned about my friend's disappearance. I remember playing that game with him, and remembering the warning he gave out: the game is dangerous, the game is dangerous. '' Ever since then, I was skeptical about the game – checking the creator ''THEONLYGROUND ''for inspection. That user wasn't online since; knowing the title could mean a time-restrain for a certain hour, date, etc. On his account, you can tell he has multiple friends'; those friends are cult members—used to summon, or "TAKE AWAY" users. Which could lead up to my friend's page: ''RandomRoboToxicHero's "ABOUT ME" page. Which worries me a bit . . . ''this game is also on his ''favorite game's page. Which gave me some pointers of what's going on, and who's doing it. My Experience I played while he was online, in a seemly normal game - the game was in its original form. A clock as the spawn; ticking endlessly. Seeing my friend give out warnings: "Leave!" "Go" "This game is cursed!" This seems out of the ordinary, he's telling me and others. Yes - others was in the game, just seemingly normal users. He was trying to get us out of here, saying things that wanted me to go; but kept me interested into the site. I left the game, then two weeks later: he disappeared—out of thin air. That's the last I've seen saw him, for awhile. . . Links to Channel & Videos I've found these videos quite interesting, not knowing the possibilities that behold the possible disappearance of them—which makes it a lot scarier. The possibility of this happening is quite unbelievable; strangely enough . . . this doesn't really explain RandomRoboToxicHero's disappearance, nor answers' why Jayxlinn ''is part of this. This just makes me more skeptical—scaring me to the limit. I find this disturbing, this is quite relatable - for many reasons to come. This is a typical horror scenario, your friend or others disappear—leading to a certain thing; but, in this case - the game. ''One day, your friend plays a strange game. Then suddenly disappears; leading to the game—''giving you paranoia each second you take on that game. '' My friend ended up returning, only explaining he has a girlfriend now, Jayxlinn. He completely ignored my question: "Where have you been?" I don't know if he's doing that on purpose or what—it seems he's choosing to ignore the question to not link him to the games. Which could be the case, due to his slight pause of his reaction. Here's some of the links below and some information: I've later found out the time-restrain is 11:30, that's the meetup time for the cult practices for the game 10:30. There's two known videos of this encounter, here's a link to his channel: '' ''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJaJTqzgO3Q6LJsI8LO1RCA '' Status of the Victim's Profile #Profile https://web.roblox.com/users/372885485/profile #Videos: Two found! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGrENjhrWH8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vK-0odZsJ-g #Disappearance: Unknown #Secrets: Hidden #Friends: ''LeafieNewBoi, Lucho15, Cakeman122''7, ''GoldMan3089, Jayxlinn, RoseLove3456789, GamerAlanGamerOmq124, Bella_Nugget6780, xInfinite''Daisies, ''heavenlyvivn, OfficerKyan, sophtheLOLmaster, and ezjman (etc.) #''LINKS: https://web.roblox.com/users/147173333/profile/ https://web.roblox.com/users/372885485/profile https://web.roblox.com/users/291107027/profile https://web.roblox.com/users/52609769/profile https://web.roblox.com/users/8338690/profile https://web.roblox.com/users/341452754/profile https://web.roblox.com/users/178151261/profile https://web.roblox.com/users/176832766/profile https://web.roblox.com/users/167668632/profile/ https://web.roblox.com/users/119560001/profile/ https://web.roblox.com/users/14129187/profile/ https://web.roblox.com/users/74311647/profile/ https://web.roblox.com/users/311917474/profile/ #TAKEN ONES: (Known) ''Jayxlinn, and RandomRoboToxicHero. #Main Suspect: THEONLYGROUND's Cult Members: THEONLYGROUND, THESECONDGROUND, THETHIRDGROUND, THEFORTHGROUND, THEFINALGROUND, THELASTGROUND_1,THECLOCKSOUNDS, (possibly cult members) Jayxlinn and RandomRoboToxicHero. '' 10:30 I was spending most of my time, chilling, relaxing, and enjoying my weekend. Usually I'll play other games, but, this caught my eye. There it was— '10:30', a game made by a fellow user. The game seemed out of the ordinary, usually games like these captures my attention. Strangely enough, the folder is crossed-out — no thumbnail was properly published. Making the game all-more sinister. Which is making the game a bit bolder. When, I played the game. I'd soon realized this was far sinister, this game contained ''"Unsettling Content & Themes" ''others claimed. Which is understandable for what it holds. '' '' The game showed statues of the ''Jesus Christ, around an throne; which ''seems to be owned by someone. Which around the throne is where most meetings occur. I don't know what occurs during those meetings, whatever it is - it's not peaceful. Players are common playing this game, nothing really disturbing – to say the least. There's a code, located near the right-side corner. The code is uncertainly debated to be ''unknown. (For now, at least.) Theories popped up around the game's meaning, some say: "its a meet up for cult members", something unknown about the game makes it feel possible. They do have meetings regularly - which that could be the case. The game owner checks the game, quite a-few. Spying, creeping, and stalking players. (Without their knowledge, or clue,) 'causing fear around the game. Which could also lead to the creator's strange behavior and actions. Theories (Around the Games) # The Cultists: are past lives from THEONLYGROUND's family... # The Cultists: are working with RandomRoboToxicHero ''and ''Jayxlinn... (proven false) # The Cultists: are working with the Devil himself... # The Cultists: are symbolizing the future of 10:30... # The Game: the games are connected with the disappearance 'of ''RandomRoboToxicHero and Jayxlinn, ''and what happened to them. (proven false) Secret... After recently searching through the game – I came across a secret area – behind the throne. The area contained hands reaching from the ceiling, revealing pictures of skulls, and the creator '''THEONLYGROUND' can be seen— you can communicate with the NPC. '' The area is a long hallway – no doors, no lights, no other secrets (except the NPC) that's the only thing found in that area. Also, the creator ''THEONLYGROUND; will say some rather questionable lines... THEONLYGROUND: "Please help me be master over the clock." THEONLYGROUND: "I have a mind, and, I can't share it when he's here..." THEONLYGROUND: "Tell him the clock isn't real, then, destroy the clock. He'll die if you do so..." Secrets This secret is yet to be discovered, still coming across new information of the secret area. Which for now lies behind the door, which the password is not discovered yet. (Maybe in the future, but for now leaves a mystery.) This is '''ALL of the information I gathered with the game. I teamed up with some friends and gathered some interesting information. Which I'm looking forward to share - and reveal to you guys. ----- Recently, me and these users (which I'm not gonna identify) helped me gather this information. He/she took some photos of some games. Which there's links between the games, they all lead up. One of the games being Paradise - by Sandrahasbeenchosen (user) This has a pretty interesting backstory, which my friend manage to get info about by the creator himself. Which you guys might find interesting. Paradise - the Backstory THEONLYGROUND met Sandra - and soon became friends. When Sandra made a game, THEONLYGROUND disliked it. Upon hearing this: she sent him to "The Void"; as a punishment. Which that was a punishment he never overcame. Paradise - the Game When you spawn, you're presented to a lovely home - with wonderful music and roses to be seen. It almost seems peaceful. The music presented is in French, with some French paintings on the sides of the house. However, you can't enter the house, the place you can go is backwards. You'll see a graveyard. Once you enter the graveyard, you want to go to the grave on the far right. When you walk on the grave, you will be teleported to a different game. We'll get to that game in a minute. You'll see the Grim Reaper in-front of a grave - which the grave who it belongs to is unknown. Its there for an unknown reason—perhaps its a loss of a loved one. Helluponus's Place - the Backstory The backstory hasn't really be covered, till recently. Apparently, THEONLYGROUND was sent here as a punishment from Sandra. And it wasn't just him, it's others too. And those punished goes into Hell and gets their hands removed. He never came out, ever. Helluponus's Place - the Game When you spawn, you spawn on a black plate. Down below being the Hell that THEONLYGROUND faced as punishment. Hands covered the Hell he feared, he called that the Void. The End (In-Game Links..) So, this was based ''on the game, below—be-sure to play the game. The link is down below, and, safe to say—there will be more updates, information, rewrites, etc. There's more to this mystery, but this is far from over. I might do more pastas on this subject. 10:30 Game Link: https://web.roblox.com/games/1472449342/10-30 THEONLYGROUND's Profile Link: https://www.roblox.com/users/120209247/profile#!/creations Helluponus's Place https://web.roblox.com/games/1488381539/Helluponuss-Place#!/about Helluponus's Profile https://web.roblox.com/users/538803776/profile Paradise https://web.roblox.com/games/1485346860/Paradise Sandrahasbeenchosen's Profile https://web.roblox.com/users/537052307/profile Ford's Profile https://web.roblox.com/users/462898283/profile ----- By LeafieNewBoi'' Credits to Ford28082 (helper) Category:Roblox creepypasta Category:Weird Usernames Category:Sounds Weird Category:Games Category:True Category:Creepy Category:Believable Category:Weird Category:10/10 Category:Good Category:Great Category:Awesome Category:REALLY WEIRD Category:SuperOriginalOre's Stories